12 Days of Warming Miss Grinch's Heart
by Sirie
Summary: Hermione is so not into Christmas this year. Can Remus and Sirius make her change her mind about Christmas? Will they drive her insane in the process?


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I mean it!

A/N: Okay, here's a little Christmas story for the holidays. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review when you're done. I got this challenge on Granger Enchanted. And I'm planning to post it there after I get a hold of my beta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione cursed quietly as she left the office, brushing the last little bits of confetti off her shoulder and out of her hair. She decided to walk to a more secure apparation point. The last thing that she needed was to end up getting seen by some muggle. She felt the uncharacteristic sneer cross her face as some guy dressed as Father Christmas come walking down the street singing his 'ho ho ho's. It wasn't that she hated Christmas. She just hated _this_ Christmas. And maybe she would hate all the Christmas holidays to come. It was just so much had happened since the Christmas before.

Her parents had passed on earlier in the year so this would be the first Christmas that she didn't have any blood family left. Not to mention Ronald. She sneered again just as the thought. She thought… well, she didn't know what she thought. They'd been dating for several months when he up and decides that she wasn't enough! He'd told her he was still young and needed to play the field before he settled down with her. She told him he was mental if he thought that she'd still be there waiting and pining for him when he _decided_ that it was time for him to settle down. He seemed genuinely shocked that she wouldn't be waiting for him.

Hermione practically growled as a group of muggles were standing along side the street, singing Christmas Carols. For some reason, everything that had to do with Christmas was just rubbing her the wrong way. She had 13 days left of this Christmas nonsense and then she'd be able to start getting ready for the New Year. She still had her friends. They loved Christmas so she would try to tolerate it for them. But if any of them even suggested putting decorations in her home, she would set them on fire! She turned into the alley that would be safe and turned on the spot, heading to Grimauld Place for dinner with her closest friends.

0o0o0o0o0

She walked across the little street, dodging a car and giving them a rude gesture and a glare in return. She kept going and opened the dark door to number 12 Grimauld Place. She could feel the annoyance bubbling up inside her before she'd even crossed the threshold. Sirius had gone way overboard with the decorations. There wasn't but a few inches of bare wall!

Brightly colored garland covered the walls along with stockings here and there and so many other things that made it look like a box of jumbled decorations threw up on the walls. She contemplated turning around and just going home, but the sound of Sirius and Remus' laughter called her into the house. She closed the door behind her and hung her cloak and other winter-wear up on the coat rack. She went into the sitting room where everybody would be and had to physically stop the grimace from darkening her face. It was worse in there than it was in the hallway. There were _two_ trees decorated in two different corners of the room plus every decoration that could be named.

"Hermione!" Harry said, standing up and giving her a hug. She gave him a smile as she pulled back from the hug. She looked over and laughed when she realized that Remus and Sirius were waltzing around the room. "They've been at it for nearly a half an hour now." She smiled up at Harry.

"Okay you lot!" Hermione heard Ginny call in a voice that sounded quite like Mrs. Weasley. "Dinner is on the table!"

There was quite a bit of motion as the nearly dozen people in the large sitting room got up and headed to the enticing smells coming from the dining room. Hermione hadn't noticed Ron and Lavender getting up from the back of the room until they passed her, following Harry. Lavender barely spared her a glance out of the corner of her eye. Hermione sighed and then heard two sets of footsteps come up behind her. She turned to see the sympathetic faces of Remus and Sirius. Sirius' face was more playful though.  
"Forget them, Hermione." Sirius told her, smirking suddenly. "Why don't you allow two handsome gentlemen to escort you into the dining room?" Hermione smiled at them when they both came up on either side of her and offered her their arms.

"I'd be honored." She said with a giggle following it. She took both of their arms and they proceeded to squeeze out the door frame of the sitting room and into the doorway of the dining room.

There were a few glances as she came in on their arms but nothing said. She felt her cheeks heat slightly. Sirius let her go and walked around to the other side of the table, sitting across from where Hermione would be sitting. Remus pulled out her chair for her and helped her push it in when she sat. Just as he was walking off, Hermione felt his long fingertips grazing along her shoulders as he passed. Hermione involuntarily shivered and she felt her face heat up slightly as she blushed. Her eyes rose and met Sirius' for a second. He winked at her, smiling that crooked but devilishly handsome smile at her. She felt her face heat even more as she looked down at her plate. She could hear Remus' warm chuckle mix with Sirius'.

The many plates and bowls of the food that Ginny had spent the afternoon cooking were passed around; everyone filling their plates to the brim. Ever since Ginny got married _and _pregnant, she was showing more tendencies to be like Mrs. Weasley. And apparently, she'd gained the knack for great cooking from Mrs. Weasley as well.

Only a few minutes after the dinner had started, the sound of Christmas music filled the room. To Hermione's dismay, Ginny had just turned on the Wizarding Wireless. Hermione kept her irritated eyes down on her plate. The talk was all about Christmas and the plans they were making. Hermione tried to look as invisible as she could. But after half an hour, her temper was boiling dangerously high on her inner thermometer.

"Let's sing!" George exclaimed, to everyone's amusement. Hermione clenched her jaw, everyone oblivious of her foul take on the matter.

"Great idea, my dear Forge!" Fred said triumphantly. The two brothers, already finished with their meals, wrapped arms around each other's shoulders and their rather large mouths opened.

"_Everybody stops,_

_And stares at me,_

_These two teeth are,_

_Gone as you can see,_

_I don't know just who,_

_To blame for this catastrophe,_

_But my one wish on Christmas Eve,_

_Is as plain as it can be,_

_All I want for Christmas,_

_Is my two…" _ The twins were rudely cut off by Hermione's scream of frustration. Everyone looked at her in evident shock. Even the twins had stopped and were staring at her, not moving out from under the other's arms. It would have been rather comic if Hermione weren't looking like she was about to explode.

"I don't want to hear another bloody word about _Christmas!_" She said it as if it was a dirty word. "Actually, why don't I just get a hold of you lot on the 26th?" She pushed away from the table completely and started for the door. "And not a bloody second before!"

"You can't be serious! It's Christmas!" Ginny said, getting up from her seat; the first person to overcome their shock. Hermione froze tensely in the door way and turned rather slowly, like she was forcing herself to be calm. The look on her face was foul, as if she smelled something she thought disgusting. She looked around the table at the still shocked faces.  
"BAH HUMBUG!" She nearly shouted and left the room. A few seconds later, they heard the front door slam. They all sat in silence.

"Did that just happen or am I having hallucinations from the firewhisky again?" Sirius asked after a moment. Everyone looked at him for a moment and he just shrugged.

"Do you have hallucinations about Hermione often, Sirius?" Harry asked as he tried desperately to hide his smirk, knowing his godfather and Remus' secret. Sirius flushed a pretty color red.  
"I never said they were about Hermione…" He mumbled, making Harry snort as he hid his chuckle.

"Sirius…" Remus called quietly after moment. Sirius looked up at him, his face still slightly red. Remus smiled at him. "How about we get a drink in the study?" Sirius looked at him quizzically for a second and then nodded. Remus got up and walked to Ginny, kissing her on top of the head.

"Thank you for a wonderful dinner, Ginny." Remus said quietly and left the rest of the table's occupants, minus Sirius, to restart the conversation if it was possible.

Once in the study, Remus closed the doors and put up a silencing charm in case anybody was interested in hearing their conversation. He turned to see Sirius pouring them both a drink. Remus' cup was filled with wine as usual and Sirius filled his own with firewhisky. He went to take a drink and then stopped, sniffing the drink. He turned his curious eyes onto Remus.  
"That did happen back there, right? It's not the firewhisky again?" He asked hesitantly. Amusement crossed Remus' face before he nodded.

"It did indeed happen, Padfoot." He told him, swirling his wine for a second before taking a drink. "Hermione seemed unusually spiteful against Christmas tonight."  
"I'd say spiteful is an understatement, dear friend." Sirius said after long drink from the firewhisky. Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe we should try to put some cheer into her life." Remus looked at him warily. Sirius face lightened up quickly and he turned a mischievous look on Remus. "I once heard this muggle Christmas song…" He looked down into his glass with a glint in his eyes.  
"Sirius…" Remus said warningly; giving him that look that he had been giving him since the first time he and James had suggested something that would no doubt end in trouble back in school.

"It was about this bloke that sent this bird something from each day for the 12 days up to Christmas." Sirius told him, taking another drink. Remus looked rather surprised.

"That's actually a really good idea, Sirius." Remus told him, moving the sandy, shaggy hair out of his eyes. "There's no way we could get in trouble for duplicating the actions in the song."  
"Well…" Sirius started, his tone clearly showing that it wasn't quite what he was thinking. "That song was all about the romance of it."

"And what is wrong with romancing Hermione?" Remus asked suddenly, his cheeks going pink.   
"Nothing, Mooney, nothing at all." Sirius said quickly. "We will romance her. But we need to…" He paused for emphasis and to collect his words. "Maybe we should make her house a little more cheerful!" His face went a little devious. "I have it all up here…" He tapped his head and ran to get a piece of parchment and a quill.   
"Oh no, Paddy, don't do it…" Remus started. Sirius smirked at him as he scribbled.  
"Remus… do you happen to have a nude picture of yourself?" Sirius asked after a second. Remus looked up at him, horrified, as Sirius' evil grin grew wider.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-December 14th: Day 10-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione groaned as she rolled over in bed. The sun was shining directly onto her bed. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock; eight A.M. She sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. Normally she'd be on her way to work right then. She'd begged her boss to let her keep working through the holidays. He'd refused. So Hermione was forced to stay home for the duration until the next year. She got up and stretched, feeling her stomach growl. She left her bedroom and headed down the stairs turning towards her kitchen. The bright white tiles reflected the sun coming in the window, making her narrow her eyes tiredly.

She was just about to go in the kitchen, but something caught her eye. She turned back towards the living room. She stared in shock, certainly not happy with what she was seeing. She felt the blood in her veins start to boil. In the corner of her living room was a fully decorated Christmas tree. There was a piece of paper attached to a branch. She stormed forward, practically smoking out her ears, and snatched the paper.

It simply read:

'_On the first day of Christmas my true loves gave to me: A fully decorated Christmas Tree.' _

Hermione crumpled the note and threw it across the room. She pulled out her wand and levitated the tree, having it follow her. She threw open the front door and went out into the snow barefoot. She deposited the tree on her front lawn before muttering a few words. Instantly, the tree burst into flame. She watched it for several minutes, her feet aching from the cold and an evil, satisfied smirk on her face. As soon as only the main part of the tree with only a few twigs here and there was left, she turned and headed into the house.

Just as she got to the door she heard a pop. She turned to see it gone. Shrugging, she went back inside. She sighed and headed into the kitchen. After fixing a nice cup of hot tea, she headed into her living room, sipping at the tea. She entered the room and ended up spiting her mouthful of hot tea out onto her living room floor. The bloody tree was back in her living room! And it was smoking slightly still from where she'd set it on fire.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. She sat her tea on the nearby end table and hurried forward, her wand drawn. She tried every spell she could think of to remove the blasted thing. Unfortunately, it would not have it. It stood there defiantly in the corner, mocking her with its burnt, yet still cheery, appearance.

Hermione surged forward and grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into her fireplace. She called out number 12 Grimauld Place. She waited for the fire to be bright green and she stuck her head in as she got down on her knees. She felt the familiar warmth as she looked about the sitting room.

"Where the bloody hell are you lot?" She yelled into the room. There was the sound of foot steps and then Ginny ran into the room with a few others behind her.   
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked as she came to kneel by the fire place.

"Some bloody idiot put a Christmas tree in my living room!" She told Ginny angrily. "At first I was able to remove it and happened to burn it in my front yard. Then it popped back in my living room. Now it won't be removed _and_ it's nothing but a burnt mess!" Ginny looked surprised.

"I don't think it was anywhere here!" She pleaded innocently. Hermione narrowed her eyes before she just disappeared.

An hour later, Hermione could be seen in her living room surrounded by a mound of books. Her hot tea was sitting beside her, still steaming. An untouched plate of biscuits was nearby. She spent the rest of the day and well into the night looking for a solution, and really, that would get the blasted burnt tree out of her living room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-December 15th: Day 2-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione came out of her room, her eyes narrowed. She searched the entire upstairs before heading down. She searched her living room and could find nothing. She searched the study and the kitchen. Still she could find nothing out of the ordinary. As she was heading into the living room, she caught something again out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see two letters on the floor by her mail slot.

Cautiously, she picked them up and headed into her kitchen. She sat at the table and opened it carefully, her delicate finger breaking the seal on the envelope. She pulled out the card and a small piece of white paper. She opened the white piece of paper first.

'_On the second day of Christmas my true loves gave to me two Christmas cards.' _She set it aside and opened the card.

'_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,_

_In the lane, snow is glistening,_

_A beautiful sight,_

_We're happy tonight,_

_Walking in a Winter Wonderland.' _

The voice was a deep crooning voice that Hermione swore sounded very familiar, but she still couldn't quite place it. She focused more on the picture and felt her body grow warm. It was a picture of a man. Well, a man's body. It started just above the man's groin, showing lean hips. She felt her eyes traveling up his stomach and over his chest. She felt her breath quicken slightly as she saw his well defined chest. She noticed a strong spell on the card, hiding something. She peered closer and could tell that some spell had been cast to hide something on the picture. She pulled out her wand, trying to undo the spell, but it wouldn't come off. She couldn't stop her eyes from roaming over the well defined body. She set the card aside, her cheeks flaming. She opened the second envelope. There was another card. Cautiously she opened it again, hoping it was another picture.

'_Gone away is the blue bird,_

_Here to stay is a new bird,_

_He sings a love song,_

_As we go along,_

_Walking in a Winter Wonderland.' _

It was the same voice from the second, but the body in the picture was different. It had the same, lean beauty that the first had. But this one hadn't tried to hide any marks. This body had many scars crossing over it's chest and as the wizard picture turned, she saw they extended to his back as well. The scars didn't take away any beauty from the well defined body, but added to it. She found herself wishing that they were pictures of Remus and Sirius. She felt her face blush brightly. She knew she was so red that she was practically glowing.

Her whole day was spent doing work around the house, but no matter what she did she couldn't get the pictures out of her mind. She found herself glancing at the kitchen with anticipation filling her. She didn't know if she'd thought that the pictures would suddenly come to life and two very naked men in all their glory would come strolling out of her kitchen. But her mind kept fantasizing at what it would be like to see Remus and Sirius come walking out naked. She kept blushing and then going back to her work with renewed vigor.

She guessed that who ever was doing this was kind of copying the muggle song 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'. She felt her mood turn dark. But it wouldn't stay dark long as images of naked Sirius and Remus waltzed into her mind. Little thoughts of her being sandwiched between them while nude surfaced. Sure, those pictures weren't of Remus and Sirius, but a girl could dream, right?

She's liked Remus since her third year in school. The last few years of her schooling and then after school, she'd found herself suppressing the feelings and blatantly ignoring them. Every once in a while she found them resurfacing, but she would never act upon them. And then there was Sirius… She hadn't been too impressed with him in third year. She'd actually been terrified of him. But when she saw him again when she was 16, she'd felt her heart jump into her throat. He was dressed so nicely and looked so handsome. His roguish features were delightful to her and she loved their verbal sparring. She felt that as time went on, her two school girl crushes were refusing to be ignored more and more.

Hermione glanced one more time at the pictures still lying open on her kitchen table after she'd eaten dinner that night before she headed up to her room. She took a shower, slightly cooler than usual, and then climbed into her warm bed, not able to escape the sweet dreams of Sirius and Remus worshiping her body like she'd always wanted them to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-December 16th: Day 3-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione's head peeked around the corner of her living room, one eyebrow raised. She'd woken to the strangest sound and had refused to come down for nearly four hours. She felt her shock rise even more than it had before. There were three moving gingerbread men…er… people on her coffee table. One gingerbread man was behind a gingerbread woman doing rather obscene things. And below the gingerbread woman was another man, his little arms fondling the woman's chest which had two rather large gum drops. And all three of them were…well… they were fornicating! They looked up and saw her.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" All three began shouting, over and over again in high pitched voices. Hermione covered her ears and rushed forwards. She went to touch them but she remembered what she was doing and pulled back, her hands over her ears still as she tried to think of what to do. She rushed to her fireplace and picked up the shovel. She used her wand, enduring their loud cries, and started a fire in said fireplace. She used the shovel and scooped the tree gingerbread people up. She practically ran the few steps to the fireplace and tossed them in.

It took a second before their cries of 'happy Christmas' died down completely and Hermione was able to rub her offended ears. She stood staring at the fireplace for several minutes before she shook her head. She turned to leave the room, leaving the shovel by the fireplace. She hadn't quite gotten to the door before the strangest sound hit her. It was a whisper of familiar but unnamed voice.

"On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me three gingerbread men.' Hermione spun around, her wand held high as she scanned the living room. There wasn't anyone there. She shook her head, feeling off and quite disturbed. She left the living room and went to her study. She went to that fire place and threw a handful of floo powder in, calling out number 12 Grimauld Place. She stuck her head in and saw Remus sitting there and reading with a smile on his face.

"Remus!" Hermione called. He jumped, looking around. "Fireplace!" He turned and looked and smiled when he saw her.

"Hello, Hermione." He said with his gentle, velvet voice. Hermione squished down the shiver that was threatening. "I didn't expect to hear from you."

"Listen… Do you know anything about somebody sending me some things over the past few days?" She asked, still disturbed over the gingerbread men. Remus looked thoughtful.

"No, sorry. I can't say that I have." He told her. She nodded, looking confused and slightly afraid. "Are you alright?" Truthfully, he was worried over what Sirius might have done to make anything different than the plans. "What have you received?" He sounded so innocent but Hermione didn't notice anything suspicious.

"Well, I received a tree, two Christmas cards, and three…er…gingerbread men." She told him, the last being rather quiet. Remus' eyebrows rose up into his hair.

"Well that doesn't seem too bad." He told her gently, smiling. Her face went foul.

"It wouldn't if I wanted any bloody thing for Christmas around my house!" She spat angrily. "I burned the tree, but now I have a bloody burnt tree in my living room, the cards had two hot naked guys on it, and the 2 gingerbread men and 1 gingerbread woman were fornicating while screaming 'Happy Christmas'!" Her voice had rose with each word. Remus looked surprised. Hermione looked embarrassed at what she'd said and laughed nervously. "Gotta go!" And then she was gone. Remus smiled at the empty fire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-December 17th: Day 4-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione groaned as she rolled over in her bed. She saw the bright light coming in her windows and sighed. She must have overslept. She looked at the clock. She was shocked that it said five! She was amazed that she'd slept all night and all day. Or she was until she realized that the little 'A.M.' light was on. Five AM? It wasn't supposed to be dawn until after seven in the morning! She threw the covers off of her and, grabbing her wand, ran down the stairs, not even bothering to check to see if something was waiting for her.

She threw the door open and stepped out in to the knee deep snow while snow still fell around her. She shivered as she backed up and looked in horror at her house. There were four sets of Christmas lights covering her house. The house was covered in white, blue, red, and green, all illuminating everything. She looked around at the few neighboring houses. They must have not noticed it. The forest that surrounded her home was quiet and still. She pulled her wand from out of her waistband of her pajama pants and started shooting hexes and as many destructive spells that she could name. Then a note fluttered down from the sky.

'_On the forth day of Christmas my true loves gave to me four sets of lights.' _

Nothing worked. The lights still shined brightly and annoying. She stomped back into her house, slamming the door behind her. She used her wand to warm and dry her legs and feet from the snow. She stomped over to the fireplace and sat down heavily on the floor. She irritably threw the floo powder into the fireplace and waited a second after she'd called out the address. Then she stuck her head into the fire.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She expected somebody to come running down the stairs awoken from their sleep by her yelling. After a few minutes, nothing happened. "I WILL FIND OUT WHO DID THIS!" She waited a moment more and then pulled her head back out of the fire. She sat on the floor for only a few seconds before she went all the way back to her room and charmed her window to show a night sky. Then she closed her curtains and crawled back in her bed tiredly. She pulled the covers over her head and snuggled into her pillow, determined to get back to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-December 18th: Day 5-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Hermione had refused to leave her room the day before other than to eat, she left the bedroom that morning hoping that nothing even remotely related to Christmas was going to be waiting for her. And to her surprise, she looked into her living room and saw five sleeping jarvies. The first jarvey was white, then a brown, light green like grass, dark brown, and black in that order. She smiled, knowing that the only thing was short, and often rude, phrases.

'_On the fifth day of Christmas my true loves gave to me five singing jarvies.' _ She saw the note and gulped. She walked forward.

She stepped into the living room and looked down at them as they started waking up. They looked up at her for a second before opening their furry little mouths.

'_In the meadow we can build a snowman,_

_Then pretend that he is Parson Brown,_

_He'll say: are you married?_

_We'll say: no man,_

_But you can do the job,_

_When you're in town,'_

Hermione was red in the face with anger by the time that they'd finished their verse of Walking in a Winter Wonderland. She heard them start in with their obscene words and grabbed a handful of floo powder. She threw it in the fireplace after starting a fire with her wand.

"12 Grimauld Place!" She shrieked, grabbing two jarvies by the scruff of their necks. As soon as the fire was good and green, she tossed them in one by one. The last one bit her on the hand as she was throwing him. She glared at the fire as it went back to normal colors.

She stomped out of the living room and into the kitchen. She was going to eat some breakfast and then clean up the kitchen. Then maybe she'd go shopping for the necessities to last her until after bloody Christmas.

0o0o0o0o0o(Grimauld Place)o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny came home from baby shopping and stepped into the sitting room. She stopped removing her cloak when she saw what was in the room. She watched as the five jarvies moved about the room, made a mess, and cursed worse than a sailor.

"Why in the hell are there jarvies in the sitting room?" She asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-December 19th: Day 6-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione came out of her room on the morning of the nineteenth brandishing her wand in her right hand and a dust pan in her left. She came down the stairs slowly, afraid of what could be coming next. She made it down the stairs and turned into the living room where everything seemed to be happening and stood, staring. On two walls there were two wreaths on each and one on each other the other two walls. As soon as she made it into the middle of the living room she felt the magic shift in the air. And she spotted the note hanging from the ceiling.

'_On the sixth day of Christmas my true loves gave to me six singing wreaths.'_

'_Later on, we'll conspire,_

_As we dream by the fire,_

_To face unafraid,_

_The plans that we've made,_

_Walking in a Winter Wonderland.'_

Hermione stared in horror as all six wreaths sang another verse to that damned Christmas song. She stared at them with evil intent in her eyes. She wanted to set them on the fire like the tree. But with her history with the tree, she knew that she wouldn't be able to get them off her walls. She tried anyway, using all the spells she knew to remove them. She even tried using brute strength to get them off her walls. She cursed who ever had done this. And for some reason, she had a sneaking suspicion that it was somebody in Grimauld Place. She didn't know why, but she just knew it.

Hermione walked over to the fireplace, the wreath's still singing their verse over and over again, and kneeled. She threw in the floo powder and called out the address. She stuck her head in the green fire. She looked around the sitting room of Grimauld Place and noticed Sirius brooding as he sipped the firewhisky in his glass.

"Sirius." Hermione called, tired. He turned to look in the fire, a playful smile on his voice. He got up off the couch and made his way to the fire and Hermione.

"Hey doll!" He said flirtily, making Hermione blush. She was once again reminded of the Christmas cards that were in a drawer in her study. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You don't know anything about stuff being sent to my house do you?" She asked carefully. As Sirius shook his head seriously she sighed. "Well, do you know if the twins could be doing it?"

"Fred and George have been holed up in their shop for days, Hermione." Sirius told her, smiling. "This is one of their busiest times of the year. They haven't been able to get away since the dinner." He listened for a moment. "Is that Christmas songs in the background?" She felt her face scrunch up and he smiled when he saw it.

"I've gotta go." She disappeared from the fire before she could hear Sirius' deep chuckle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-December 20th: Day 7-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione came down the stairs, utterly resigned to the fact that somebody was going to make her suffer through the holidays even worse that she would have been. Somebody was intent on making her miserable. She barely made it to the bottom of the stairs when she noticed what today's 'gift' was. A note hung in front of the hallway that led to the door. She stepped forward and picked it off the string and read it quickly.

'_On the seventh day of Christmas my true loves gave to me seven special stockings.'_

Hermione groaned and walked by the string. As she got closer, the stockings started moving. Just as she got within two feet of them they did the worst. First they started spewing glitter and confetti out of their tops. Then they started singing. And they were incredibly off tune.

'_In the meadow we can build a snowman,_

And pretend that he's a circus clown,

_We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,_

_Until the other kids knock him down.' _

Hermione couldn't do anything but stare as the stockings coated the hallway floors, walls, and ceiling with sparkles. Suddenly, her anger boiled over and she shrieked, nearly pulling at her hair in anger. She pulled her wand out and sent spell after spell at them. They just absorbed them. She did everything! Even the killing curse. She was so filled up with her anger that she kept at it for nearly an hour.

Finally, tired and out of breath, she sat down at the bottom of the stairs, glaring at the seven stockings that had finally stopped singing and spewing the damned glitter. She caught her breath and then stood up. She warded the area off so she wouldn't forget and go too close. Then she turned on her heel and headed into her kitchen for some relaxing tea. After that ordeal, a tranquilizer would have been best.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-December 21st; Day 8-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Surprisingly, Hermione hadn't received anything by that next afternoon. She'd spent her day lounging in her study and reading. She'd just had a rather large and delicious lunch when she heard something. It was the sound of rather high pitched, but beautiful and soft, bells. She stood, setting her book on the table beside her love seat in the study. She heard it again and followed the sound out into the back yard. She opened the back door and caught her breath in amazement.

There was a simple, but beautiful, dark red sleigh with eight reindeer attached to the front of it. She turned and ran back inside, grabbing her cloak, gloves, and snow boots. She had just got them on as she stumbled back out the back door. She hesitantly approached them, their breaths all shooting out of their noses. She touched the first one's head and the reindeer seemed to enjoy it.

Every reindeer that she inspected on her way back to the sleigh were beautiful. They all had well defined muscles and beautiful antlers. She got to the red sleigh and ran her hands over the dark red wood. She found a note on the seat of the sleigh and picked it up.

'_On the eighth day of Christmas my true loves gave to me eight reindeer attached to a sleigh…_

_Good for one ride.'_

Hermione looked at the reindeer hesitantly. After a moment her excitement and curiosity got the better of her and she climbed into the sleigh, pulling the warm blankets over her lap and most of her torso. She went to reach for the reins but found none. Suddenly, the reindeer started pulling and the sleigh found an easy path in the woods behind her house. She relaxed, smiling when she realized they knew where to go.

She spent the rest of the afternoon riding through the miles of forest. She found hot chocolate in a thermos and drank it, relaxed. Nobody who wanted her dead would go through all this. Soon the moon was raising high in the sky and it was getting colder so she just told the reindeer that she would like to go home. They must have understood her because they altered their course, heading more in a direction of her house.

About a minute before they arrived back at her house, she could have sworn she heard twin howls in the distance. She felt her heart jump in her throat as she looked up and noticed the full moon. Soon they were back going down the path to her house that they'd used to head away on. She got off after they stopped by her back door. She turned and looked at them affectionately.

'Well, that wasn't very Christmas like.' She thought to herself. Then, out of nowhere, the eight reindeer stood on their hind legs and did a little jig.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS, HERMIONE!" They screamed in surprisingly human voices. Hermione's face went foul again and she watched as they disappeared.

Hermione turned with a hmph and went back inside the house, rubbing her hands together. She went into the kitchen and ate something quickly, irritated that her nice day had been interrupted by _Christmas!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-December 22nd: Day 9-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione went down her stairs that morning, defeated and knowing that it was inevitable. She looked into the living room and saw nothing. Frowning, she turned and went into the kitchen. She walked in, her breath caught in her throat. She smiled up at the display in front of her. She picked up the paper on the table.

'_On the ninth day of Christmas my true loves gave to me nine candles.' _

Hermione cast a charm to make it dark in the room. The candles were hovering two feet above her table. The first candle was red and the word 'You'. The second candle was green and the word 'Are'. The third was red and was the 'Ou' and the forth was green and 'r' for 'our'. The fifth was 'Chr' and red. The sixth was 'ist' and green. The seventh was 'mas' and red. The fifth, six, and seventh candles spelled 'Christmas'. The eighth was 'Wi' and green. The final and ninth candle was 'sh' and red. All together it spelled 'You Are Our Christmas Wish'. Hermione felt the tears in her eyes and her heart swell. Who could be doing this for her?

On either side of the floating candles were the two cards that she'd gotten earlier on the second day of Christmas. She left the room and went down to her study, first checking the drawer and finding that they were indeed gone, and then getting a good book.

She made it back to the kitchen and set the book on the table. She made her a quick late breakfast and then took it over to the table. She transfigured a regular chair into a nice and comfy arm chair.

Hermione spent the rest of the day in the kitchen. She only left to use the bathroom or to get another book. She was truly enjoying the glow of the candles and the atmosphere in which they created.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-December 23rd: Day 10-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione wasn't reluctant to come down that morning. The candles that she'd gotten the day before were beautiful. Hoping that something else nice and romantic would be waiting for her, she rushed down the stairs. She saw it! It was a big box in the middle of the living room. She rushed in, forgetting about the wreaths and they started singing again. She glared at them hatefully. She ripped the box open and was surprised, angrily, when ten large bags of tinsel came out of the box and started circling her. She saw the note at the bottom of the box and leaned inside to pick it up.

'_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me ten exploding bags of tinsel.' _Hermione looked up in horror.

"Uh-oh!" Was all she had time to say. The bags suddenly stopped going in circles around her and exploded in a flash of green and red.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" It accompanied the boom. Hermione looked in shocked horror around the living room. There wasn't a spare inch of the room that wasn't covered in green and red tinsel. The boom set off the wreaths again and they start off with the verse of 'Winter Wonderland' that she had heard them sing before. She ran for the fireplace with a yell and threw the floo powder in. She stuck her head inside after she called the address.

"I SWEAR TO MERLIN YOU WILL PAY!!!" She yelled.

Meanwhile, Remus and Sirius were in the kitchen laughing at Hermione's threat with the twins. They were all doubled over with laughter at the though of Hermione's tinsel covered living room.

"That was a brilliant idea with the tinsel, boys." Sirius said, wiping away the tears of mirth that flowed from his eyes. Remus' laughing slowed down and he nodded.

"But I do believe she's going to kill us when she finds out it was us." Remus said. Sirius looked suddenly fearful as the realization of what Remus said hit him. He looked nervously over at Remus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-December 24th: Day 11-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione was in a foul mood when she descended the stairs the next morning. She glared around her, waiting to see what the hell would happen. She noticed nothing was new. With a very dark glare at her ruined living room, she turned and walked into the normal kitchen, minus the fact that there were floating candles that had burnt out.

She glanced around her before she got a plastic bag out from under the sink and went to the refrigerator. She filled the bag with food that she would be eating for lunch and breakfast. She even put a little more in there. She was just going to stay up in her room all day and relax. She didn't want to even look at the rest of the house. When she grabbed a 2 liter of muggle soda and turned around she nearly dropped all her stuff.

"ON THE ELEVENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS MY TRUE LOVES GAVE TO ME ELEVEN GIANT DANCING CANDY CANES!" A loud voice sang. She still wasn't able to make out the mystery voice.

She pulled out her wand, moving the bag higher up on her arm. There were eleven candy canes dancing around her. They each came up to her chin and were thicker than her wrist. She felt her anger bubble up as she realized that the tapping of the canes' bottoms were tapping out jingle bells.

She took shot after shot at them with her wand. She missed every time. She destroyed her kitchen table, most of the cabinets, and her sink. She fled the kitchen quickly and ran for the stairs. They were just behind her, following at a quickened pace. She dove for her door and made it. She slammed it, locked it, and warded it behind her. She made sure to ward the window too. There was no way that they were getting in there after her.

She glanced around her. She had enough books to last her until she was ready for bed. And she even had her TV. She would be fine. Ruffling through her bag, she pulled out a pack of poptarts and sat on her bad with the remote. She clicked on the TV and started flipping through the channels.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-December 25th: Day 12-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione opened her door hesitantly. She didn't see anything. Could it all be gone since it was Christmas? Or maybe they'd all gone since she hadn't been down at all and it was just after lunch? Hermione sneered at that thought. She left her bedroom, her wand griped tight in her fist. She stealthily traveled down the hallway until she got to her stairs. She made it halfway down before she saw that the hallway by the door still had the stockings. She sighed and kept going. It was at that moment that she forgot that the last step creaked. There was a sudden tapping sound and eleven candy canes came from out of the kitchen. She dove, making them jump past her.

She turned and sent a quick spell, making one of the candy canes explode. She smiled, proud. It took her four hours to get rid of the candy canes. The last one was particularly hard to get. Now pieces of candy canes lay all over her house.  
"TAKE THAT!" She yelled, laughing merrily. Her laughter abruptly stopped when the candy cane pieces started shaking. She felt her eyes grow wide when they started coming together. "Oh Merlin, please no!" She wailed. They were suddenly fixed and started dancing around her. She stumbled into the living room in an effort to escape them, making the wreaths go off. She shrieked, covering her ears and left the room. She ended up knocking a candy cane through her wards, setting off the stockings. "I CAN'T BLOODY TAKE IT!" She ran for the stairs and safety of her room.

The sun was going down and she felt her stomach start to rumble. She'd barely had anything to eat and it was almost dinner. Sighing, defeated, she packed an overnight bag and made sure she had everything. With a will as strong as steel she left her bedroom, immediately being surrounded by candy canes. She ignored them and walked down into the living room effectively setting off the wreaths again. She stopped by the fire place and took one final look around at her ruined home. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire that she started with her wand.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place." She called and stepped into the green flames. She disappeared and the sound of the wreaths' singing disappeared. She waited until she stumbled out of the fireplace and coughed slightly. She looked around and was surprised to see the room empty. To top it off, the house was quiet.

Hermione set her bag down and started walking forward. She made it to the door way and then realized that she couldn't move forward. She tried to walk out of the door frame and it was still impossible. She looked up to see six sprigs of mistletoe.

"On the twelfth day of Christmas my true loves gave to me twelve kisses." Sirius' voice came to her. She turned quickly and saw him standing there, smiling at her.

"It was you all along?" She asked quietly as he stepped under the mistletoe. He brought his arms up around her and rubbed his nose against hers.   
"You bet it was, pet." He told her. "You are our Christmas wish…" He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. One, two, three, four, and five times. Each kiss made her want to hold him in place to kiss him. The sixth one he didn't just press his lips quickly against hers. He pressed down tight, his arms getting tighter around her body. His tongue begged for entrance and she let him, both their tongues dancing and swirling around the other. His scent was strong and intoxicating. She moaned against his mouth and he broke the kiss, sighing.   
"What about my other six kisses?" She asked shakily. He smirked down at her, his silver-blue eyes sparkling. He started leading her away from the doorway and towards the kitchen. The he pushed her gently into the door frame, leaving him behind. She felt herself unable to walk and she looked up to see six more sprigs. She looked at him, confused.   
"That would be my job to give you those six…" She heard that deep voice behind her. She turned quickly and saw Remus staring at her with amber eyes glazed with lust. She felt her breath quicken again. Remus walked forward with a graceful step. Hermione felt like she was lost in his eyes. She barely noticed when he was suddenly there next to her with his arms wrapping tightly around her waist and back.

Remus copied Sirius by kissing her quickly but passionately for the first five kisses. But for the sixth, he backed her against something hard. She thought it might be a wall or a chair until Sirius' arms went around her too but at her pelvic bone. She was sandwiched between the two of them just as she had fantasized. She had Sirius pressed into her back and his lips caressing over Hermione's neck. She had Remus at her front devouring her mouth.   
"You are our Christmas wish, my little witch." Remus whispered against her lips. Hermione smiled happily, feeling tears of happiness gather in her eyes.   
"You two still have a lot of cleaning and repair to do to my house from what you two sent me." She told them, heading into the kitchen. Sirius looked put out but followed her.

"You know… we do have whip cream!" Sirius called as she went into the kitchen mumbling about being hungry. Remus smiled after his two loves.

"_When it snows, ain't it thrilling,_

_Through your nose gets a chilling,_

_We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,_

_Walking in a Winter Wonderland." _ Remus crooned as he put his hands in his pockets and started walking after them, a truly happy smile on his face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Endnote: Okay, now go review!


End file.
